


Nobody loves the light like the blind man.

by lCheekyl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cosplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lCheekyl/pseuds/lCheekyl
Summary: “Grantaire, earthbound in doubt, loved to watch Enjolras soaring in the upper air of faith. He needed Enjolras. Without being fully aware of it, or seeking to account for it himself, he was charmed by that chaste, upright, inflexible and candid nature.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Nobody loves the light like the blind man.




End file.
